Colours of life
by Yvanna Irie
Summary: Ten colours. Ten moments. It's their way to love each other. ZoSan drabbles, fluff and sap and a bit of blood.


_Van here. Felt like writing drabbles… But being the persistent asshole I am, I had to turn in into yet __**another**__ challenge to myself. I never realized how many funnily named colours there are, not before this._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own One Piece. And as much as I'd like to get paid from this, I'm not._

* * *

**AMARANTH**

Sanji picked up the flower by the stalk and stared at the tassel of red incredulously. Then, with an appreciative smile, he laid the flower back on the table and walked out of the galley, muttering to himself.

"So the idiot thinks I won't recognise his handiwork, huh? He's the only one who bothers to _cut_ the stem."

**IVORY**

Zoro wasn't known for his giving nature. He insisted that giving presents was pointless, since they rarely were anything the person really needed and _there are better ways of showing affection than some trinket_, as he put it.

Still, when Sanji's twenty-second birthday came, nobody was really surprised when they saw the white, elaborately carved pendant with symbol of Pisces around the cooks neck.

**CHARCOAL**

"Nu-uh. I'm not eating something that looks like a piece of slimy grey mud."

"It's just squid, you dumbass."

"I don't care_ what_ this mush is, I'm not eat-" Zoro got caught off by Sanji's lips sealing over his own, tongue slipping into his mouth. Zoro nearly pulled away he realized that the cook was actually feeding him a piece of squid, mouth-to-mouth, but decided that the kiss was too good to pass up.

Besides, the squid wasn't all that bad.

**TANGERINE**

"Nami-san, _please_! I need just one!"

Nami cocked an eyebrow at the blonde. "But why, Sanji-kun? It can't be that secret."

"I really can't tell you. I'm making a surprise to…"

Sanji bit his lip and nearly clapped a hand over his mouth, but the damage was already done. Nami smirked knowingly and handed one of the precious mikan to the cook. "Well. That does sound like a good reason."

**CELADON**

Zoro's hair was an inexhaustible source of fascination to Sanji. He never grew tired of touching it, playing with it, marvelling the softness and the unique colour. Every hair was slightly different shade than the others, he had noted, differing from bright lime to dark myrtle. The lightest hair prompted Sanji to imagine how it would look when it began to grey, silvery mint slowly replacing the deep emerald, making the swordsman's hair a beautiful pale moss green.

**DENIM**

Clothing was a constant topic of bickering between them. Sanji had hard time understanding why Zoro objected dressing _civilly_, like he called it, and Zoro couldn't for the life of him comprehend why Sanji dressed so _formally_, instead of wearing normal clothes like everyone else.

But they both had to admit that the matching blue jeans Nami and Robin brought as an Christmas present for them looked better than good.

**RUSSET**

Zoro could remember the brown planks rising up to meet him. His head smashed against them so hard he saw stars, but it hurt too much to resist, even to move. So he just laid there, staring unseeingly at the grainy surface of the wood.

Even if he survived, Sanji would probably be furious at him. But Zoro would never let his beloved take one single bullet, even if it meant taking five himself.

**SAFFRON**

Sanji couldn't contain his tears as he stared at Zoro over the bouquet of marigolds. His mind reeled, and something warm, something wonderful bloomed in his heart and spread all over his body. His voice had vanished, but finally he found enough of it to whisper a shaky _yes_.

Laying the flowers aside, Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro and hugged him with all of his strength. "But I'm not wearing a dress, and that final", he muttered before kissing his soon-to-be husband.

**INDIGO**

They stood at the bow, the last faint gold of the sunset disappearing behind their backs, leaving them to bathe into the dim, cool light of the stars. Together they watched how the waxing crescent moon rose slowly above the horizon. The dark blue of the sky reflected from the glass-smooth surface of the legendary ocean.

"You finally found it."

"No. We found it together."

**VIRIDIAN**

"Zoro! Wake up, goddamit, don't do this to me!"

Green eyes, unusually dark with pain, opened, and relief rose in Sanji when Zoro's lips curled into the familiar, shark-like smirk. "You idiot. You won, that means you are the best, right? You can't die right after reaching your goal", the blonde whispered lovingly, cradling the bloody swordsman gently in his arms.

Zoro laughed and closed his eyes contently. "I know that. Besides, I love you too much to leave you behind."

* * *

_Whewh! All done. I'm sorry if it was riddled with errors, I was just too tired and lazy to proofread it. Blame it on the goddamn holiday…_

_Thank you so very much for reading!  
Clickey the "Go!" button and you'll get a cookie!_


End file.
